The present invention relates generally to rain gutters and more particularly to a gutter screen for such gutters. Since leaves and other debris frequently clog up rain gutters, some kind of guard or screen which prevents debris from falling into the gutter is desirable. Ideally, a gutter screen directs water into the gutter, prevents debris from entering the gutter, does not itself become clogged with debris and is securely attached to the gutter. The ideal gutter screen requires no maintenance after installation.
Conventional gutter screens are made of hardware cloth, expanded metal or perforated sheet metal, which have holes that often trap debris instead of allowing the debris to slide over the screen. Debris may build up in the holes and cause rainwater to bypass the holes and flow over the gutter instead of into the gutter, or may cause rainwater to build up above the gutter. The debris must thereafter be removed from the screens by hand. Thus, many conventional gutter screens are not maintenance free.
Some prior art screens have holes of smaller diameter to prevent debris from becoming trapped. However, these smaller holes do not allow enough rainwater to flow into the gutter during a heavy rainfall. This is undesirable because the excess water may back up above the gutter or may flow over the screen and gutter.